Family tree of Azathoth
The following is a list of the descendants of the Outer God Azathoth. Lovecraft's 1933 familly tree Nug, Yeb and Yig to be sons of Shub-Niggurath (HPL: "Out of the Eons") HPL's own ancestry followed the following family tree (HPL: Selected Letters 4.617) Norengeam Azathoth | ___________________________|__________________________________ | | | Nyarlathotep The Nameless Mist Darkness (The ancient patrician | | gens Viburnia of Haec | | RESPVLICA.ROMANA) Yog-Sothoth------------+---------Shub-Niggurath | | | _______________|_________________ L. Viburnius Marco | | | Nug Yeb | | | P. Viburnius Marco | | Legatus of Legio 11., Cthulhu* Tsathoggua* station'd at Isca Silurum, | | in Britannia Secunda | | in A. D. 103 Shaurash-ho Yabou | | | | | | | Yogash the Ghoul Nush the Eternal | | | | | | | K'baa the Serpent Gilles Grenier, | | Lord of Averoigne | ** | | Viburnia--------+-----------Ghoth the Burrower | | (one of the Little People) Hippolyte Le Sorcier, | ancestor of Llunwy of Wales Clark Ashton Smith ancestor of Owen Gwynedd and of H.P.L.Also Mason McGhee * First of their respective lines to inhabit this planet. ** This union was an hellish and nameless tragedy. Smith's 1934 family tree :published as "The Family Tree of the Gods" article in The Acolyte fanzine (issue 7, Summer 1944) "Genealogical Chart of the Elder Gods" was the answer to Barlow's now missing style sheet. It is based on the Parchments of Pnom, the chief Hyperborean genealogist as well as a noted prophet. ( : "Selected Letters of Clark Ashton Smith" 189) Azathoth Ycnagnnisssz (reproduced by fission) (fissionary being from | the dark star Zoth) | \ Cxaxukluth \ (androgyne) \ / | \ \ / | \ \ Tulu | Ghizguth-----------+-----------Zstulzhemgni | (male) / (female) | / | / Hzioulquoigmnzhah Tsathoggua--------+--------Shathak (male) | | Zvilpogghua | | Sfatlicllp (daughter who mated with Voormi) | | Knygathin Zhaum (peopled Commoriom by fission after the human residents had left) Outline Descendant Report for AzathothHarms, Daniel. The Cthulhu Mythos Encyclopedia (3rd ed.) 1 Azathoth ..... 2 Nameless Mist ........ 3 Yog-Sothoth b: Outer Planes ........... 4 Cthulhu b: Vhoorl, 23rd nebula, d: Unknown in R'lyeh ........... + Idh-yaa b: Xoth, m: Xoth .............. 5 Ghatanothoa b: Xoth .............. 5 Ythogtha b: Xoth .............. 5 Zoth-Ommog b: Xoth, d: Unknown in R'lyeh .............. 5 Cthylla b: Xoth ........... + Kassogtha .............. 5 Nctosa .............. 5 Nctolhu ........... + Nyarlathotep .............. 5 Ilyth'la ........... 4 Kassogtha ........... + Cthulhu b: Vhoorl, 23rd nebula, d: Unknown in R'lyeh .............. 5 Nctosa .............. 5 Ncothullu ........... 4 Hastur the Unspeakable ........... + Shub-Niggurath b: Shumath-Ghun, Black Nebula .............. 5 Thousand Young ........... 4 Vulthoom ........ + Shub-Niggurath b: Shumath-Ghun, Black Nebula ........... 4 Nug ........... 4 Yeb of the Whispering Mists ........ + Lavinia Whateley b: 1878, m: Oct 31, 1912 in Sentinel Hill, d: Abt. Oct 31, 1926 ........... 4 Wilbur Whateley b: Feb 02, 1913 in Dunwich, Massachusetts, USA, d: Aug 03, 1928 in Miskatonic University ........... 4 ? Sothoth b: Feb 02, 1913 in Dunwich, Massachusetts, USA, d: Sep 17, 1928 in Sentinel Hill ..... 2 The Darkness ........ 3 Shub-Niggurath b: Shumath-Ghun, Black Nebula ........ + Yog-Sothoth b: Outer Planes ........... 4 Nug ........... 4 Yeb of the Whispering Mists ........ + Hastur the Unspeakable ........... 4 Thousand Young ........... 4 Dark Young ..... 2 Cxaxukluth ........ 3 Hziulquoigmnzhah ........ 3 Ghisguth ........ + Zstylzhemghi b: Zoth ........... 4 Tsathoggua b: Zoth ........... + Shathak .............. 5 Ossadagowah b: Yaksh ................. 6 Sfatlicllp ................. + Voormi .................... 7 Knygathin Zhaum b: Hyperborea .............. 5 Voorm .............. + Sfatlicllp ................. 6 Knygathin Zhaum b: Hyperborea ........... + Serpent People .............. 5 Kzadool-Ra d: Unknown Behind the Mythos *Gilles Grenier, Lord of Averoigne, is clearly inspired from Gilles de Rais and Jean Grenier, the French werewolf. *Hippolyte Le Sorcier might be related to Charles le Sorcier but it was not confirmed. *It might be that these family trees were inspired by the origins of the Greek Mythology gods as described in Theogony. References Category:Families